


I tolerate you, but i'm in love with your brother

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:25:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Theon just can't leave Jon alone but luckily his attention has been captivated by Jon's lovable dork of a brother.





	1. Chapter 1

Robb Stark’s POV

Finally it’s the holidays, no need to focus on school and I can focus on other things that were important to me, I mean not that I didn’t focus on them before but I just have more time for them now. I heard arguing in the living room, recognising the voices I figured I should head in and stop them before it gets worse. Jon was stood by the door arguing with Theon who was now lounging on the couch. “guys, guys, you’re my brother and my boyfriend, I love you both, now can we stop arguing” I sigh, throwing myself onto the couch and consequently my boyfriend. “Hey baby” he mumbled pulling me further into him. I just curled into his embrace, nuzzling into the crook of his neck. I heard Jon let out an exasperated sigh and leave the room. I then felt before I heard Theon chuckling. Lazily I looked up at him and playfully smacked his chest, “leave him be” I said but still smiling up at him adoringly.

 

Theon Greyjoy’s POV

I was arguing with Jon about something trivial. I love winding him up. But that all changed when he entered the room, with his auburn curls like a halo around his head, with his soft, pale complexion and his beautiful blue eyes and adorable smile. He told us he loved us both then threw himself on to me, he almost winded me but I don’t care, he began nuzzling me, like owner like dog I guess. It was at this point Jon had given up with the argument knowing full well my attention would be on the red haired beauty in my arms. So I chuckled and watched him leave. Robb looked up at me and hit me playfully telling me, not for the first time, to leave his brother be. He then nuzzled closer to me again. “go to sleep babe, you look exhausted” I said running my hand through his curls, lulling him to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Theon Greyjoy's POV

I almost dozed off myself, Robb curled in my arms. I had never been more content. In fact I was so content that i didn't even hear the pitter patter of claws on the floor until it was too late. Just like his owner Grey Wind had taken it upon himself to join the now literal dog pile on the couch. Of course that meant that the auburn haired beauty in my arms woke up to slobbery kisses from his dog rather than kisses from me but there is no way i am jealous of a dog, at least not this one as it is one of the only Stark dogs that actually tolerates me, Lady, Nymeria and Shaggydog are not too fond of me but Grey Wind i could deal with, like i said before like dog like owner or which ever way round it was. Robb's chuckling was stifled by the sheer amount of fluff and fur on top of us, he wasn't as crushed as me, but 'the things i do for love'. "Grey Wind, Grey Wind, buddy, i love you but you're kinda crushing us" Robb said fondly lightly pushing the smokey grey ball of fluff but to no avail. The wolf like dog would not move he was quite content lying with his owner. Luckily one of Robb's many siblings walked past and decided to pity us. It was Bran of course, not many of the other siblings would be as sympathetic towards our plight he whistled lowly calling for both his eldest brothers dog and his own as he was planning on taking his own dog for a walk. 

Bran Stark's POV

I couldn't help but take pity on Robb and Theon who were being crushed under Grey Wind and it wasn't too much of a task to me to call for the other dog as i wanted to take my dog Summer for a walk anyways and if i happened to meet up with a certain tall, handsome blond on my walk well, what can i say. Now that i had that thought in my head i couldn't get him off my mind. Jojen Reed, he's beautiful and almost angelic or even ethereal. I swiftly caught myself before i let my thoughts get the better of me, i was aware that i was probably flushing a bright red now just thinking about him, but he was perfect. Once i had both dogs at either side of me i quickly exited the house before either my brother or his boyfriend could comment on my blush because i'm pretty sure Theon knew something, Robb didn't of course, he's as oblivious as they come, i mean he's my brother and i love him but he genuinely is so oblivious, it even took Theon presenting him with a rose and practically standing on a table declaring his undying love for him as a promposal for him to realize his own best friend had fallen for him, and returned the feelings that Robb himself thought were unrequited.


End file.
